


An Anniversary Surprise

by ecaracap



Series: Sense8 RP [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Birth, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, M/M, Pregnancy, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lito and Hernando get away for the night for the anniversary. Little do they know, their son doesn't want to wait that long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anniversary Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



“I’m so glad we’re here,” Lito says, as he drops his bag in their hotel room in downtown Mexico City. They had arranged for a babysitter for the twins, if only for a night, but they needed to get away. It was their anniversary after all. Daniela had pouted at them, reminding them that she was nine months pregnant, due any day now. But Lito and Hernando had reminded her that they were only a phone call away.

“Me too,” Hernando says as well, as he puts down his own bag. He steps towards Lito, putting his hands on his face as he kisses him eagerly. The only alone time they get is when they sleep at night. And usually that’s all they do in bed now - sleep. But now that they have some alone time, no work, no kids, he just wants his husband.

Lito’s hands move to Hernando’s waist, pulling him over to the bed, pushing him down. He smiles as Lito tugs his shirt off, “Take off your clothes.”

* * *

As they lay there together, tangled up in each other in a hazy, sleepy bliss, Hernando’s phone begins to ring. But when Hernando moves to get it, Lito puts his arms tighter around him to hold him there, “No, don’t. Stay.”

“What if something’s wrong?” Hernando insists though he doesn’t move.

“I’m sure everything is fine,” Lito says, his head moving to Hernando’s shoulder, “If not, they’ll leave a message.”

After another moment, the phone stops. But another few seconds later, it’s Lito’s phone that rings, deep from his pocket on the floor. “Lito,” Hernando says, sounding more concerned, “You should get your phone.”

“It can wait just a few more minutes,” Lito maintains, “It’s our anniversary. I bet Mateo is just refusing to eat his vegetables or something.”

Hernando can’t help but chuckle softly at that, “It’s because you eat his vegetables for him."

“You make good black beans,” Lito adds with a cheeky smile, kissing over Hernando’s shoulder.

It attracts both of their attention when Hernando’s phone begins to ring again. This time, Hernando pulls away from Lito without any resistance, answering his phone. “It’s Dani,” he says, looking concerned as he answers, “Hello?…What?…You are?…Oh my god…"

* * *

“Daniela Velasquez,” Lito tells the nurse at the front desk, “She should be in a room already.”

“Yes, she is,” the nurse tells them, as she types something up on her computer, “She’s in room 208.”

“Thank you,” he says quickly, grabbing Hernando’s hand as they rush back to find the room.

They can tell it is Daniela’s room even before they get there - they remember her screaming well. Once they come in, they see her hooked up to the machines already as she grimaces through a contraction. “You assholes!” she yells at them through gritted teeth, “You left me!”

“We didn’t leave you, Daniela,” Lito says, immediately coming over to her side, taking her hand, “We’re right here.”

“Now you are!” she says, catching her breath again as the contraction passes, “I had to call a car to bring me over here. I even checked on _your_ children before I left.”

“I know,” Hernando says, going around to her other side to hold her hand as well, “We called to make sure they were alright. We’re glad you got here safely." 

“This is happening much faster,” she says, looking up to Hernando with a strain, “That’s why I didn’t come earlier. I thought I had time.”

“It’s alright,” he says comfortingly, pushing the hair off of her brow, “You’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

“And there is only one baby to push out this time,” Lito says, trying to sound helpful. 

Daniela scowls, turning to look at him, “How would you like to push _only one baby_ out of you?” She groans, squeezing both of their hands as another contraction hits her.

“Is it time?” Lito asks, wincing at the strength in which Dani squeezes his hand.

“Don’t distract her, Lito,” Hernando tuts, rubbing Daniela’s shoulder.

“Not time,” she tells him forcefully, “Just fucking pain, Lito.” After another few moments, she relaxes again, as that contraction passes as well. “You remember how long it took last time,” she reminds him, “It’s gonna take a hell of a long time again.”

“Lito,” Hernando says, “Why don’t you get Daniela some ice chips, hmm?”

“Yes,” he says with a nods, “Ice chips. I will be right back.” Lito heads out of the room, looking for someone who can get Daniela some ice.

Hernando leans down so Daniela can see him, as he pushes the already sweaty hair behind her ears, “Even though he was blunt, he was right. This will be one baby easier than the last time we were here. You can do it, I know you can.”

She looks at him, breathing carefully through her nose, out her mouth and she nods, “I can do this…”

“Yes, you can,” he leans in to kiss her cheek, “You are a beautiful, powerful woman. You just have to be strong. And we’ll be here to see you through it.”

“Okay,” she tells him, wincing again as she feels another contraction coming, “I can do it…"

* * *

Only a short two hours after getting to the hospital, Lito and Hernando are standing next to Daniela, cradling their new baby boy. “He’s beautiful,” Lito says, rocking the baby in his arms, “Look at his nose. It’s so cute when he wrinkles it.”

Hernando chuckles, his fingers going over the baby’s cheek, “He is quite remarkable.” He smiles over at Daniela, who looks over at them with a tired grin on her face, “And so are you, Dani. Thank you so much for this anniversary gift.” He reaches over to run a hand over her arm soothingly. 

“I had no idea I was getting him for you today,” she says, with a sleepy smile, “But you’re very welcome."

 


End file.
